friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Joey's Porsche
"The One With Joey's Porsche" is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on October 21, 1999. Plot Joey finds keys to a Porsche and wants to leave them at the lost and found but nobody seems to miss their keys. Joey gets great response from people when he stands next to the car. Rachel doesn't know where to live until Phoebe offers her a room. Rachel takes care of the divorce because she doesn't trust Ross anymore. Alice and Frank give Phoebe the triplets to babysit for a day and Monica and Chandler help her take care of them. Joey washes the Porsche when the owner comes by and takes it away. Rachel and Ross go before the judge but Rachel filled in untrue reasons for their annulment and the judge won't annul the marriage. They will have to file for divorce. Chandler swallows a plastic part of his toy and Monica takes him to the emergency room therefore Phoebe is alone with the babies and makes a mess of Monica's apartment. Ross and Rachel sign the divorce papers and Rachel confesses that it was her idea to get married. They share a moment of truth that they both thought if they ever got married it would last. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Conchata Ferrell - The Judge James Michael Tyler - Gunther Catlin - The car owner Charity Nicole James- The Woman Shane Nickerson - Guy #1 Dennis Singletary - Guy #2 Steve Pierce- The Passerby Alexis Cimoch - Frank Buffay Jr. Jr., Leslie Buffay and Chandler Buffay Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Perry M. Rein & Gigi McCreery Trivia Goofs * When Phoebe breaks the flower vase and takes her eyes off the babies to put it in the trash, one of the babies is missing. When the camera goes back to the babies, in the right corner, you can see a camera moving out of the shot briefly. * Phoebe knocks over a vase and has to clean it up because "Let's face it; we're at Monica's." When she turns back around and notices one of the babies is missing, the baby on the right (in the striped top) falls over towards the other baby. A split second later when the shot changes the baby is sitting upright again. * Although Leslie is a girl, there is a breif shot of male genitals on the baby while it's in the drawer. Possibly because although the triplets in the show are two girls and one boy, three of the babies that were playing the Buffay triplets were boys, and this was obvious due to either loose clothing or poor camera angles. * Phoebe asks Monica and Chandler if they would like to help watch three puppies, Chandler says sure. However we learn later that Chandler is afraid of dogs.'' However, Chandler did say he wasn't sure when it was puppies'' Continuity * When Phoebe and Rachel were talking about the fact that Denise was leaving and would not come back until December 26, Rachel jokes that maybe Denise is Santa Claus. Phoebe laughs along with her briefly, but then brings a skeptical look onto her face. However, in the episode The One Where Phoebe Hates PBS, Joey already told Phoebe Santa Claus doesn't exist. Although it's possible that Phoebe didn't believe Joey when he told her. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 6